


20:13

by Hidreaamy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Christmas Eve, Christmas Special, Codes & Ciphers, Crucifixion, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Piercings, Poisoning, Psychological Trauma, Sins, Suicide, Violence, skinned alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidreaamy/pseuds/Hidreaamy
Summary: Halloween x Christmas crossover. The team had their evening gathering with Kenma and Kuroo. It was supposed to be a lively night for everyone not until a murder ruined their happy night out. Different kinds of death, different codes, different reasons. There's no such thing as been saved.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 14





	20:13

**Author's Note:**

> W A R N I N G ! ! !  
> This is just for FanFiction writing entry. Some of the events might trigger the readers. Please skip it if you can't handle. Also, kindly don't take the events seriously, and don't dare to copy it. Spread love and peace!

‒  
“Andrew?” Sugawara read the name from Daichi’s phone message. They are on their way to Nishinoya’s house for the overnight party with the Karasuno’s team. Though the other second-year batch members all have their family gatherings except for Nishinoya. They just told the others that they will come on Christmas day.

“Maybe it was just a wrong sent message. Come in now, Suga.” Daichi asked his lover to come inside with him. As they opened the door, the bunch of youth welcomed them with a chaotic atmosphere.

Tsukishima is teasing Hinata by lifting his hand that is holding the star of the Christmas tree. Hinata, obviously annoyed already, made his lover, Kageyama, ask him to get up on his shoulder and fight Tsukishima back. Yamaguchi started to run towards his batch mates to stop them but Yachi pulled his sleeve to ask for help, preparing the other decoration for the house’s windows. Yamaguchi couldn't say no to the woman so he ended up just shouting towards the others but got ignored.

“Suga-san! Daichi-san!” The two looked up to see Nishinoya who’s waving his hand to them from the second floor of the house. He immediately slides on the railings of the stares and energetically jumps to the two for a hug.

“Nishinoya, long time no see!”

“Ho Ho Ho! It’s been 4 years and you have a stable relationship now! I’m glad you live longer!”

“Idiot, we’re just a year older than you! What made you think we’re dead?” Sugawara messed the black-haired with the dirty blond colored bleach on his forehead of the shorter member. They just laugh at each other before turning their attention to the others.

“Where are the others?” Daichi looked around as he realized they are still not complete.

“Ah, Kiyoko-san volunteered to prepare our dinner with Asahi-san. I tried to help but they insisted on doing all the kitchen work.”

Since Nishinoya just arrived from his travels, they decided to have a gathering to welcome him back and celebrate Christmas together. They always have plans to meet even after graduating from high school but Nishinoya’s presence was always hard to get because of his international works. Now that he got his Christmas season break, he pushed everyone to have their party. He is also planning for something that he wants to get everyone’s time for a while.

“Everyone, the dinner’s ready,” Kiyoko suddenly spoke from the entrance of the kitchen that made everyone stop from what they are doing. The freak duo started to have a fight running towards the dining room.

“Pigs,”

“Tsukishima,” Daichi called but the tallest guy just sighed at him before walking after the others. They all followed and entered the dining room for them to have their dinner.

Everyone got their comfortable seats and got pleasing eyes as they found the feast in front of them. Asahi put another tray of roasted chicken at the center of the table that made the other’s mouth almost drool at its own.

“Wow. I didn’t know you are so flexible when it comes to kitchen work now, Asahi-san!”

“Ah-ahh, haha, Not really. Kiyoko also worked hard.” Asahi answered while starching on the back of his head; shyly to admit his skill that impressive for the eyes of his friends, especially to his lover, Nishinoya.

As Kiyoko and Asahi finished cleaning up themselves by removing their aprons and gloves, they sat at the vacant seats provided for them. Nishinoya pulled Asahi beside him that made the other man surprised.

“Okay! Everyone let’s enjoy our first meal tonight!”

“Wait,” Asahi tapped Nishinoya, Kageyama, and Hinata’s hands to make them stop getting their food. All of them stared at Asahi as he put his hands together for a prayer. Nishinoya smirked and thought about how his lover hasn't changed at all for the past few years.

As they are happily eating dinner, everyone shared their stories about their experiences lately. The way they laugh while annoying each other too, made a wonderful time for them.

At exactly 9 p.m., someone rang the doorbell. All of them turned their attention to it.

“I’ll go get it!” Hinata volunteered. He ran towards the door to welcome the two men standing outside. The one waved his hand while the other just bowed to them.

“Shoyou, you invited them?”

“Yes, Nishinoya-senpai! You told me we can ask them.”

“Uhm, sorry for botheration?”

“No, no. It’s okay. The more the merrier, Kuroo-san! Feel at home!” Nishinoya welcomed the two extra friends of Hinata. Kenma and Kuroo walked inside the house with the big box presented at the back.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a gift for you all. We decided to wrap it all in one box,” Kuroo answered Daichi as they saw how the box has a human-sized shape.

“I bet your bank is corrupt,” Tsukishima smirked at them. Kuroo smiled at him and took his wallet out.

“You think so, my child?”

“You’re not my father.”

“You are indeed not, Kuroo” Daichi smiled devilishly towards the rooster head guy who immediately put his thing back in his pocket.

“Thanks for the gift, Kuroo-san!” Hinata jumped high as he tried to hug the box but ended up falling along with it. Everyone winces before they realize they need to help the smaller guy.

“Idiot,”

“Boke, you are an idiot!”

“Just help me, Kageyama!” Kuroo, Kageyama, and Asahi lifted the box out of Hinata’s top. Yamaguchi and the women with Kenma pulled Hinata out of it.

“That’s too heavy,”

“Of course, it is bigger than you, Shoyou. Hahaha”

“Came for someone who is considered as the smallest in here,” Tsukishima fixed his eyeglasses arrogantly after insulting NIsinoya who was ready to spike the taller guy’s head with his hand.

“Calm down, Nishinoya. He didn’t mean that” Asahi awkwardly held his lover’s arms to stop pursuing Tsukishima. He doesn’t want to see someone fighting at their first Christmas party with Nishinoya. God knows how much he prayed for this moment to stay with his lover and friends.

“By the way, since it’s still early to welcome Christmas day. We should at least have some time to spend.”

“Ah, Sugawara, I think Yachi needs to take a nap first. I’ll go with her for a moment.” Kiyoko asked Suga while holding Yachi’s shoulder who looked tired too. Yachi also just arrived earlier from her work from Russia.

“Sure, Kiyoko. You can go with her first. We are just going to have some random games here.”

Everyone waved their hands towards the two women before they walked upstairs. While the group of men started to argue about the games they can do until midnight.

When Kiyoko and Yachi entered their rooms, Yachi jumped on the bed prepared for the two of them. She felt comfortable lying in there. Kiyoko smiled as she witnessed how her kouhai was still the same as the time passed by. She loves having a friend like her.

“Ah, Kiyoko-san. Sorry for taking you away with others. I’m sleepy.”

“It’s okay. I can’t just get along with them if they are all men too. I don’t want too much noise.” She sat beside the bed. Yachi gets up and does an Indian sit.

“I thought you’re going to sleep?”

“Let me ask first. How’s being a wife, Kiyoko-san?”

“It’s fine. Tanaka is a responsible husband.”

“Have you thought about his reaction once he got your gift for him?” Yachi asked. She giggled when she remembered what Kiyoko’s gift would be for her husband. Kiyoko smiled at her before looking down at her abdomen. She carefully cares about it while thinking about her husband’s face.

She’s going to have a complete family with Tanaka Ryuunosuke and their child.

“Kiyoko-san, do you know this number?” Yachi took Kiyoko’s attention with her phone. She let Kiyoko read the message she got for an unknown number. It just contained the name ‘Thomas’ on it. Kiyoko tapped Yachi’s shoulder and just let her take a rest.

Meanwhile, in the living room where the boys are having their night drinking session while playing dirty games started by Kuroo. Asahi is awkwardly sitting beside Nishinoya who’s enjoying the game. Hinata and Kageyama are both innocently just watching them because Suga and Daichi forbade them from playing along. Kenma is busy playing with his portable PlayStation; Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are in-game too.

It’s exactly 10 o’clock already and Asahi volunteers to start preparing their midnight feast. The game continued until Kiyoko came back to where they were.

“Where’s Daichi?” Kiyoko asked as he sat beside Sugawara who was busy searching for something on his phone. He played his favorite song sung by his group idols.

“Kiyoko-san, Koyoko-san! Play with us!”

“Nishinoya-san, do you want to pick a fight with Tanaka?”

“I’m just testing her, Yamaguchi!”

“It’s okay. I won’t join. Suga, I’ll just go to call Ryu for a moment.”

“Okay, okay! Be careful!” Once again, Kiyoko bowed to them before walking out of the house to have a call with her husband.

A minute had passed and Tanaka didn’t answer the phone. ‘He might be sleeping,’ she thought. She was about to go back inside the house as she heard something fell from the side of the house.

Kiyoko walked to check it. She also found Nishinoya and the others peeked outside to find the same thing they heard.

“What’s tha‒ ahh!” Hinata screamed as they saw a large wood on the ground. It’s not ordinary wood but it is shaped like a cross. They ran towards it when they realized Daichi was stocked under that thing.

“Dachi!”

“Daichi-san!”

Kiyoko covered his mouth as they saw Daichi pierced on the cross, upside down. His face is washed by his blood, his hands and toes are pieced by large nail pierces. His polo shirt is half opened and there’s something graved on his chest.

‘20:8’

“Daichi!-san, wake up!” Sugawara taped Daichi’s cheek while wiping continuous blood alighting from the wounds and Daichi’s mouth.

“Go get something to remove these damn shits!”Kuroo started to check how the pierces held Daichi’s. Sugawara cried as he checked his own lover’s pulsed on the body’s neck, Hinata and Kageyama tried to wake their former captain, calling his name multiple times. Nishinoya ran inside the house to get some tools even though he knew that his friend had already lost his life.

“Shit!” Check everywhere if someone entered here!” Kenma shouted unexpectedly. Asahi who just came out of the kitchen tagged along with Tsukishima who ran a cyclic of the house to check possible mysterious people around them.

“Hinata, go with Kiyoko-san to check Yachi in her room. Go!” Kageyama pushed his lover out of the scene so it could lessen the tangerine’s fear of staying with a cold body beside them. Hinata didn’t argue even if he’s still crying he ran towards Kiyoko who’s holding his abdomen with closed eyes. They both ran back inside the house until they arrived at the other woman’s room.

Nishinoya came back crying, lending Kuroo the hammer to at least remove those nails inserted at him. Sugawara immediately hugged his lover’s body as Kuroo finished. They all stared blankly at the curse, can’t even decide if they should be crying or felt exhausted by thinking what happened to their former captain.

Kuroo’s phone received a message. Without even thinking, he opened it and found an unknown number texting him a not familiar name.

“Paul,”

Tsukishima and Asahi came back to where they are and at the same moment, Tsukishima got a message too.

“Peter?”

This isn’t the time for them to pay attention to pranks. They sighed and didn't even know what to say when Sugawara stayed crying.

“I will call for help‒”

“Ahhh!”

“Yachi!” Everyone panicked as they heard Kiyoko and Hinata screamed from the inside of the house. Kageyama stood up with others and ran to where they could find the two.

“What happened!?”

They saw Kiyoko on the floor, trembling while looking to where Hinata was. The man is crying and getting weaker and weaker as he gives his attention to pulling out things on Yachi.

Yachi is currently lying in bed with her eyes wide open but lifeless. Nishinoya and Kenma came inside to help Hinata pull every knife that was stabbed on the woman’s body. None of them couldn’t believe what they were seeing right now. A brutal way of killing someone flashed to every eye of them.

Sugawara almost fainted when he found Yachi’s body. Tsukishima dialed for some help but the signal corrupted on his phone.

“Call the police! Call someone who can help us here to find the culprit!”

“Our Father in heaven‒”

“Asahi, this isn’t the time for you to fucking call for some who doesn’t even exist!” Kenma cursed unknowingly as he let his feelings out of frustration. They were all panicking to find some help but the rain started pouring so hard. Everyone is trying to find a better connection to get the signal on for them to have someone to help.

Tsukishima and Kuroo volunteered to get Daichi’s body back inside the house. Asahi and Nishinoya took some defensive tools at the house attic as they know there’s still someone watching them. Kiyoko and Sugawara are both comforting each other and tried their best to call for the others too. Hinata stayed beside Yachi’s body while repeatedly counting the knives they pulled out from his friend’s torso.

Hinata stared at every knife as he realized something graved on each of the sharp tools.

‘20:17’

“I got it!” Yamaguchi was announced for having a bar of signal. Before he could dial, a message popped up. The text contained a name on it that made Yamaguchi’s eyebrows furrow. He deleted it after reading. When he’s about to dial the number again, he loses the signal again. His tongue clicked.

‘Simon,” he tried to remember someone named Simon that appeared from the message he got from his deleted message earlier. He wagged his head and chose to continue strolling around to get a better way to ask for help.

“Kageyama, where’s Daichi’s body?” though Sugawara is still hopeless thinking, he asked Kageyama for his lover’s body. Kageyama looked outside, trying to search for Kuroo and Tsukishima's presence who both volunteered to get the first victim.

“I’ll go check them. Relax, Sugawara-san.”

“I’m coming with you,” Nishinoya popped up beside them and tapped Sugawara’s shoulder, and smiled.

Kageyama nodded to him and waited for the shorter guy to walk first before him. The two didn’t bother bringing an umbrella before going out. They ran back to where they first saw Daichi's body for them to see the other guys, however, they just got to see Daichi’s body again, still lifeless at the same spot.

Nishinoya took his way to Daichi to lift his friend’s body while Kageyama searched for the other two friends who didn’t appear to get Daichi’s body.

“Kageyama, help me in here,” Nishinoya asked for a hand from Kageyama. They carried Daichi’s corpse and slowly took steps back inside.

“Where’s the two? Don’t tell me they ran away? Tsk.”

“Nishinoya-san, is that your storage room?” Kageyama pointed in his right direction as he found an open doorway to the underground room.

Nishinoya furrowed, trying to remember when he opened that door. He has never opened it before since high school. Nishinoya asked Kageyama to put Daichi aside first and they trudged closer to the door for him to close it. But before he could hold the knob of the door, he petrified to where he stands.

“Ni-Nishinoya-san, are they…”

Kageyama's legs got numb. They both shivered as they saw another horrible thing inside that room. A larger cross is hanging on the wall beside the table which has something displayed on it.

“Tsukishima… Ku-Kuroo-san,”

Tsukishima has the same piercing with Daichi’s pulsed and toes; he is hanging using multiple piercings on his wrist and his forehead was slaughtered by a sharp thing for them to find his forehead open. He also has several scourging marks on his chest. His lips were stitched in a number pattern: ‘20:14’.

When his eyes turned to the thing displayed beside Tsukishima, he saw the same number pattern on the forehead of the cut head of Kuroo Tetsuro.

Kageyama couldn’t take it anymore. His stomach crumbled in disgust that made him vomit.

“Just what the hell is going on?” Nishinoya asked with frustration.

‒  
The sounds of the roaring thunder filled the whole atmosphere along with the heavy feelings on their chests. The slides of the glassed windows misted by the wind outside like the eyes of every person inside the living room having brackish tears. They all cry while recurring the states of their dead friends.

Yamaguchi lay-down beside his lover’s corpse without hesitation. On the other hand, Kenma clenched his hand to calm himself and chose not to look at Kuroo’s copped body that Nishinoya and Kageyama brought back inside the house along with Daichi’s body. The floor was occupied by the corpses that they couldn’t even touch longer than Yamaguchi.

“This is crazy. We need to get out of here.” Akashi stood up but Nishinoya stopped him. The bigger guy is trembling too. He even prayed multiple times already but his fear always comes along.

“Our cars are all not working. The electricity also cut because of the heavy rain. Only the candles from the Christmas tree designs we can use for now. I also have at least 3 flashlights here. Hold it every pair.” Nishinoya distributed the flashlight to Kageyama and Hinata, Sugawara, and Kiyoko, but Yamaguchi and Kenma didn’t take the last one. Nishinoya decided to save it for Asahi and him.

“There’s no way Kuroo will be killed like this if there’s someone who attacks them. For god’s sake! They are both huge men! How come that the two of them got killed easily!?” Kenma scrolled on his phone as he tried to study the numbers he captured from the corpses and the knives used to Yuchi.

Daichi – (20:8), Yachi – (20:17), Tsukishima and Kuroo – (20:14)

“What do you mean, Kenma?” Hinata asked. He wiped his tears and removed himself from Kageyama’s hug. They all waited for Kenma’s explanation of his idea of what’s going on.

“If there’s someone else in here that can be the suspect from everything, I think that’s not a stranger to everyone. Maybe ‘they’ are not strangers to us.”

“Are you trying to say that the suspect can be someone from our group?”

Everyone was stiff and looked at each other. They understand that Kenma is just trying to help to solve this thing but it also gives them the doubt of staying closer to each other. They are also thinking multiple ‘what ifs’.

“Let’s not suspect anyone‒”

“Asahi-san for all due respect, shut the fucking holy shit of yours for the meantime?”

“Oy, oy, Kenma. You don’t need to get mad at him. He’s just trying to make us calm!”

“Who can calm down after everything? How many dead bodies should we see before we could find the culprit?”

“That doesn’t permit for you to blow out your anger. We are all exhausted here. Honestly, if there’s someone who is more suspicious here, that’s you.”

“Sugawa-san,” Hinata tried to mingled but Kageyama stopped him by giving an opinion too.

“You’re the one who’s not part of the team. If Hinata doesn’t invite you‒”

“So, because he’s not part of the team, it’s his fault already? What do you think of me who invited him, Kageyama? Are you saying I’m an accomplice?” Hinata wagged his lover’s arm and withdrew himself from him.

“That’s not it, boke!”

“That’s part of your what-ifs already, admit it!”

Before the heat turned to flame, Nishinoya placed himself in between the two to stop them. He pushed the two away from each other and glared.

“Stop the nonsense! We can’t do better if we are going to accuse without evidence. Calm your heads and think for better things to do!” Nishinoya shouted to them. The two looked away at each other and chose to zip their lips than telling excuses to their older friend.

“Evidence…”

Their attention turned to Yamaguchi who’s getting up from lying down beside Tsukishima. He’s looking down but he’s murmuring words they can’t hear clearly.

“Wha-What is it, Tadashi?” Asahi asked him but the man kept on murmuring while walking out of the living room.

“Yamaguchi, don’t go! We are not sure if there’s someone in there! It’s dangerous!” Sugawara stood up to follow him but Tadashi turned around with his tears on his cheeks. The most painful expression they could see from him.

“It’s more dangerous to staying together! I’m sorry but I do believe Kenma’s words. There’s someone close with us manipulating our minds here before he or they can kill every one of us. Evidence? I will go get those evidence you want to find out.”

“Tadashi!”

“Yamaguchi,”

Kenma stayed silent while still looking at the patterns. Kageyama threw his fist on the wall and clicked his tongue before walking out to the different direction of the house.

“Kageyama, where are you going?”

“I’ll do the same. I will get the fucking bastard who killed them. Tsk.”

“I’m going, too” Kiyoko volunteered but Sugawara stopped her.

“You can’t do anything, Kiyoko. You should rest.”

“Sugawara, I’m sorry. I can’t let my child die in here. I need to stay alive.”

Kiyoko walked upstairs and entered the room where they found Yachi’s body. Sugawara despair at the situation where they can’t stick with each other. He massaged his temple and bit his lower lip to relax.

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”

“No, Kenma. You just told us what’s more possible in this kind of situation. I understand.”

“Yes. I’m sorry for shouting at you too,” Sugawara said but he can’t apologize for doubting the other guy. Part of him wants to avoid doubting anyone but does make sense too.

“Asahi-san, we know we can’t accuse anyone of now but can you do the same? Find some clues that can help us to figure who will be the culprit.” Nishinoya tried to calm his lover who felt anxious while looking at the corpses in front of them.

“Let’s go.”

All of them chose their direction and crime scene locations to check and investigate things on their own.

Yamaguchi slowly walks to the backyard where the way can lead him to the storage room where Kageyama and Nishinoya found their lover. His tears keep on flowing along with the drop of the rain. It is getting along with the heavy feeling he has right now.

“Is it worth it?”

Someone asked him from behind that made him stoned at his spot. The familiar voice from behind shivered him. He is a hundred percent sure that bad things will be done by this person if he won’t run.

“You know, I must thank you for that dramatic scene you’ve done earlier. If you didn’t do that, we could have stayed at the same place where I killed you all. Thank you, Tadashi.”

“You ki-killed them…” Impossible…

Yamaguchi pulled himself together and started to run to reach the storage room. He could have been locked himself in there, away from that person who’s trying to kill him next. But before he could do it, he got grabbed and stabbed from behind using a smoldering wood. The culprit didn’t bother covering his mouth as the loud sound of the rain covered it for him.

“You should not disobey them for Tsukishima. You gained nothing but a cheater lover.”

The moment Tadashi’s body dropped to the ground, his eyes had a glimpse of the second floor of the house where his begging eyes started to shut while looking at someone who witnessed what happened.

‘Be careful with him…’ Yamaguchi cried on his head before losing his consciousness.

“Merry Christmas. You died at the exact time, pinch server.” The person graved something at Yamaguchi’s nape.

’20:12’

‒

Gasping for air, trembling in fear, turning hands into cold ones; Tanaka Kiyoko felt her chest tighten as he ran away from where she came from. Her hands were shaking and lost his balance. She sat on the stairs because of her tiredness. He once again dialed his husband's number to ask for help.

“Ryu… Ryu... Oh God, save me.”

Kiyoko felt a little happy when she heard his phone rang. She got a signal and she thought she could see a message from his husband but an unknown number appeared with a single text, James.

“Kiyoko-san, are you okay?” Kiyoko dropped her phone as she heard a surprising presence from her back. Before she could turn around, she felt a heavy rock drop on her head.

“Now, you don’t.” Her hands automatically rapped on her abdomen to support her womb while his body’s rolling down the stairs. She promised she won’t let her child die in here. Not now, not never.

Hefty steps created by the culprit feel like echoing on Kyoko’s head rather than pouring heavy rain. She could also hear him pleading with her.

“I know what you’re thinking. I know you’re telling me I am doing something wrong. No! I am just doing what I need to do. This is what I should be doing, Kiyoko-san. I can hear your lips telling me that I am evil for killing you all. But, I am fine. I’m doing well with this! Don’t look at me like I am a killer!” The man took the rock he used to hit her and dropped it on her belly.

“Ahhh!”

“Wow, so you can shout after all.” Once again, he hit her belly multiple times using the big rock before hitting her head again for the 4th time until the woman coughed blood and covered her angelic face with bruises and scratches. The man slaughters her wrist to stop her pulse and opens her shirt to see her abdomen.

“Let me mark something at you,” with the sharpened tip of his knife, he induced the curve numbers on the woman’s belly.

’20:17’

‒

“Ki-Kiyoko-san…”

“Kiyoko!” Sugawara ran towards Kageyama who’s waking up the older woman. He pushed the younger guy away from Kiyoko.

“What did you do!?”

“I just found her here!”

“Kageyama, you…” Kageyama looked up to his lover as he heard his quivering voice. He saw the fear from his eyes that made Kageyama panic.

“Guys,” Asahi called their attention when the bigger guy was also shaking out of coldness from the outside. He’s carrying something on his back that surprised them all.

“Is that Yamaguchi?” Kenma asked. Nishinoya approached his lover. He lifted the body to check if it was Yamaguchi. He unconsciously punched Asahi’s face thinking it could be the culprit.

“Nishinoya!” Sugawara shouted. Asahi gave teary questionable eyes towards his lover. Nishinoya immediately bent his knee and closed his eyes.

“I –I’m sorry.”

No one tested to speak up. They are all weary, thinking perplexedly for the reasons and who could be playing with their lives.

Sugawara carried Kiyoko’s body and laid it down on the sofa. He didn’t let the most respectful woman in their group repose on the floor. He held her hand and silently cried beside the woman, telling her how much he wanted to say sorry for not saving her and her child. He thought about how it could be for them to see Tanaka react after this.

On the other hand, Kenma asked Asahi to put Yamaguchi’s body on the floor too. He will check the bodies for something.

“I knew it,”

“Wha-What is it, Kenma?” Hinata stimulatory asked. Kenma clenched his fist before speaking up.

“Tie Kageyama up,”

“What?” Kageyama didn’t hear it clearly but he is sure that’s a negative command from Kenma.

“Tie him up, everyone, before he could kill us all.”

“Ha? Haha, are you kidding me?”

Everyone didn’t move for a while, trying to process what Kenma asked them to do.

“You followed Yamaguchi earlier, right? After that, you killed the manager. Sugawara caught you here before us.”

“I didn’t kill them! I didn’t follow Yamaguchi and I just found Kiyoko-san here! She was already dead when I found her!”

“How can you explain these numbers? I don’t know how you do your calculation for creating these numbers but I do know as a setter that we draw codes on our own.”

“That doesn’t make scenes, Kenma! Don’t point out things towards me! You don’t even have the pieces of evidence‒ what the hell, Hinata!”

Hinata jumped over Kageyama that signed the others to help tether the blueberry-haired man. Even though Hinata’s crying for thinking that his lover is the suspect for everything, he is forced to hold him back. He can’t let him kill another friend of his if Kenma’s right.

“Boke! Sugawara-san, I didn’t do anything! He’s the one who is suspicious here! Asahi-san! Nishinoya!”

Sugawara covered Kageyma’s mouth because he can’t take any longer the pain of hearing his child crying out for help to them. He is still bothered but they need to test everything for the safety of the others. He wasn’t even prepared to face Kageyama as a murderer.

They locked up Kageyama in a room and tied him up on a chair. Hinata asked permission to at least talk with Kageyama. They waited for Hinata to get out of the room.

“I trust you, Kageyama. If you are indeed not the culprit, then you’ll be safe staying here. Wa-Wait for us to catch the real suspect if you’re not him. You know that I love you and you’re the one I can trust the most. This is for everyone’s safety too, okay?” Hinata wiped his lover’s tear that had the cover on his mouth. His eyes were begging for Hinata to stay but the man wagged his head and murmured his love towards him.

Hinata promised to himself: If his lover is not the culprit, he won’t let anyone enter that room until they catch the real one.

‒

“We should get out of here and ask help outside,” Asahi suggested when no one tried to move on their seats. They stayed watching Kenma decoding the numbers graved on the corpse bodies. It was almost half an hour since they locked Kageyama and nothing happened after that. They are still not content with getting Kageyama. Kenma insisted on answering those codes in any way because he wants to know the reason behind this situation.

“Asahi’s right. We must let the officials about what happened. But we can’t leave him here.” Nishinoya said.

Kenma looked up when he heard a phone rang. Hinata took Kageyama’s phone rang. Forehead wriggled, Hinata showed to everyone what message Kageyama received.

“Who’s Philip?” Sugawara asked. Hinata shrugged his shoulder. He was about to hide his lover’s phone again when Kenma stood up to get it. At the same time that Kenma’s phone rang too.

Kenma opened his phone and compared the message from Kageyama’s received message.

“What’s wrong?”

“Shit!” Kenma let Hinata hold the phones and started to run upstairs. 

“Hinata called someone before the signal became corrupt again! Others get the key!” Kenma scolded them for giving him the key to Kageyama's room. They all panicked at how Kenma was acting. They are all worried about Kageyama now.

“Asahi-san throws it here!”

Asahi throws away the key to Kenma’s direction. Hinata looked at Kenma’s phone when he read the text.

“Who’s Nataniel, Kenma? What’s happening!?”

They all followed Kenma entering Kageyama’s room. But before they could step inside, Kenma stopped them.

“Kageyama!” Hinata pushed Kenma away and ran towards Kageyama. He dropped the phones he was holding and forgot to attempt to ask for help.

They found the man still tied up in the chair, vomiting a mixture of his saliva and blood. His eyes turned white and when Hinata held his hand, he found it turned into colored cherry fingers: swollen and freezing.

“Kageyama!” Hinata cried on his lover’s knee. Kenma can’t even look at his friend’s yearning. He can’t avoid pointing to himself for what happened. Because of his wrong prediction, he considered himself as the one who killed Kageyama.

Sugawara, Asahi, Nishinoya, and Kenma decided to leave Hinata alone first and walked back to the living room. Everyone’s devastated by what happened. They could feel the guilt in them for letting Kageyama die alone.

“No one tried to go in there, right? So, that means the culprit is not from our group? The real one is still wandering around here. We should have stayed together with Kageyama!” Nishinoya punched his legs to get his frustration out once again. They can’t even try to ask one of them to get out and leave the body in here. 

“Go ask for help outside,”

“Kenma!” Asahi and Sugawara disagreed with what Kenma said.

“Are you sacrificing yourself?” Nishinoya asked with his forehead wrinkled.

“I’m not. We can’t stay any longer here. If there’s someone who can call for help, we should do it now until we can. We can’t wait for the fucking gods to make the rain stop before them save us.”

“If there’s someone who needs to stay here, it’s me. This is my house and it could be easier for me to lure him before he can kill me.”

“No one needs to die! We should all go out and ask for help!” Asahi insisted to stop them from thinking of who will be the one to stay and not. He can’t let his lover stay in here too.

“I have the hunch of how the process goes. This killer has his plan of killing us all by order,” Kenma took his phone out and took Kuroo’s phone too. “Before we found out about Kageyama’s death, his phone rang and got a message from an unknown number. It’s not a scheduled message, which means the culprit is watching us before he could kill another. He’s been messaging his victims with unfamiliar names before they could kill the receiver.”

“Wait, you received a message, right?”

Kenma nodded.

“Then you’re trying to suicide! You should be the one to go out in here!” Asahi pleased Kenma. Sugawara walked near to Kenma and held his hand.

“You should go, Kenma.”

“No, I won’t leave Shoyo in here. This is the perfect timing to catch the suspect. If you are concerned about me, then go. Find some help immediately.”

“I won’t let you stay here alone since this is my house. The officers will find it more suspicious if the owner of the house will ask for help.” Nishinoya spoke, which made Asahi hesitate to move.

“Nishinoya! You won’t stay here!”

“Suga-san, go check Hinata. Asahi, go get our help.”

“No! I won’t leave all of you here!”

“Asahi-san, you are the last hope of our safety. Please, call anyone who can help us!”

Asahi tried to get Nishinoya’s hand to pull him out of the house too but the other man kicked him to stop. Asahi started to cry just by looking at how his lover was determined to stay with the others. He can’t even decide if he needs to do what they asked him to do. There’s a small percentage for him to save them from the suspect. That’s for sure.

“Please, Asahi-san”

“Asahi, you’ll come back and save us, right?”

Asahi tried to argue again and ask them to go together but they all turned their backs to him and chose to go back to where Hinata is. Asahi’s eyes focused on his lover’s back who turned around for a moment to smile with him.

The smile he missed the most will come to fade again soon.

Asahi wagged his head and took a deep breath.

“I’ll be back and save you all. Wait for me.” He murmured to himself.

‒

Sugawara remained watching Hinata who fell asleep after crying too much. He also looked up to the lifeless torso of Kageyama. He remembered where Kenma examined the corpse before asking for a time to let him start decoding again. Sugawara stood up from sitting on the floor to see the stabbed numbers on Kageyama’s palm that were marked by burns.

’20:3’

He sighed. He removed Kageyama’s mouth cover to wipe the corpse’s vomit but he stopped us he found something on his nape. He found a syringed use to stab Kageyama. Sugawara covered his mouth as he realizes they can use that to find the suspect. He could see that it had fingerprints on it.

On the other hand, Nishinoya stayed with Kenma who’s busy writing something and opening every corpse's phone to check the messages they received before getting killed. The number codes also make Kenma think too much even if he can’t use his ability to have a better perception of connecting the codes and messages. He isn't even sure if they can be solved with ordinary codes.

“Where are you going?”

“Do you have any whiteboard that I can use to graph?” Kenma asked Nishinoya. The owner of the house pointed to one of the rooms.

“I’ll go get some pens for you in the attic. I’ll be holding the key to the room too. If ever something will happen, I can help you.”

Kenma doubted it at some part but he nodded to him and went upstairs. As he opened the private room of Nishinoya, he saw the whiteboard at the side, hanging on the wall. He stepped forward and stared at the written words on the board.

“References?” He checked his phone’s signal if it can be useful to see what kind of references were left here written.

“Does searching for those references will save you?”  
As Kenma heard that voice, he annoyingly smirked at his image from the reflection of the mirror. He also heard Sugawara calling his name from the outside.

“I already knew what your deal is. Thanks for confirming it now.”

“I expected that. You are indeed like Nathaniel.” The man tried to slap Kenma down by a block of burning wood but Kenma predicted it already. He moved on the other side and slipped down to run out of the room. As he saw the door with multiple heavy things on the way, he searched for some way to get out.

“Nah-ah. There’s no way I would let you run away from me since I’ll be enjoying the written way of your death.”

“Goddamn it, fuck you!”

“Oh, the assigned code I chose suits you. Should I put it on you first or after you lose your last breath?”

Kenma took something he can use to fight with the man in front of him. He’s not surprised to confirm that this man is the real culprit. By connecting every detail he collected, he surely all pointed to someone like him. If he just widens his perception about the codes the culprit is using, he could have saved Kageyama from this man.

“Those numbers represent as bullshits”

“Actually, yes. Those represent how we all handled ourselves until now.” The man folded his sleeves that let Kenma see the number traced on the culprit's arm.

’20:13’

“Do you want to know what your code will be, Kenma?”

Before Kenma could answer, a heavy thing dropped on Kenma’s back. The culprit cut something that holds the ceiling of the room, exactly where the other man was standing.

“20:7,” the man said with a smile on his face. He took a knife out of his pocket and started to engrave the numbers on Kenma’s body collar. The small guy bites his lower lip until it bleeds while having the pain from the mark.

“Let’s tie you up.” The man pulled him out that made his body scratched on the sharp prints created by the broken ceiling. He can’t move anymore because of the bulk glass from the light plunged on his left leg. 

Kenma was hauling along with the man and pushed into the corner of the room. The culprit removed the whiteboard from hanging on the wall then choked Kenma while lifting him before pushing him into the hook used for hanging the board. Kenma felt the nib stabbed from behind and penetrate his back. He coughs blood that he tried to prevent earlier. His head bleeds too much and makes his sight turn blurry but sees the man’s movements. HE could also hear the loud knocks from the outside of the room that he wanted to warn and save from the man standing in front of him.

“Guess how Nathaniel died.”

Kenma wasn’t sure but he has an idea that will be the most painful than moving and getting sweaty from running.

The man walked near him with a pocket knife in his hand. He tore Kenma’s cloth and threw it away. He used his knife to trace Kenma’s jawline and slowly plugged it in to start skinning the weak man alive. He brutally opens the man’s coating from his face to his arms like an animal, punishing by slashing, and peeling away from the muscles of his torso.

“Ahhh!”

“I’m impressed that you can shout like that, haha.” Kenma keeps on shouting in pain, catching his breath difficulty, and goes wild while trying to move away from getting pinned on the wall. But the man already chained him and never gave him the chance to move without getting his skin riff off.

“Ju-Just kill me.”

“You’ll die, I promise.”

‒

“Kenma! Kenma, open the damn door!” Sugawara shouted from the outside of the room where Kenma was getting imprisoned by the culprit. He couldn’t see where Nishinoya was. He left Hinata in the meantime to tell Kenma about the syringe he found from Kageyama but he already heard a loud smash from the room he just passed by. He tried to push the door, kick it and even use a chair to open it but the door was still locked from the inside. Only he could hear the small amount of Kenma’s voice, screaming from the inside.

Sugawara’s attention got by his phone’s alert in his pocket. A cool breeze thought petrified him in his place. He doesn’t want to open his phone when he remembers that Kenma’s prediction might be true. If he opens the message he is sure he will be the next and that will be the declaration of Kenma’s death.

“To every god above, down or even on earth, save us from the evil paths of this culprit.”

The moment Sugawara ended his prayer, the door from the room where Kenma is, opened slowly. He didn’t hesitate to run inside the room. After stepping inside, a slippery floor slipped him down. His eyes turned into the familiar flesh at the corner that’s standing beside the skinned body of a vapid trunk of Kenma. Sugawara crawled near Kenma without paying attention to the other man.

“I’m glad I heard you prayed.”

“I can’t believe you can do such things!”

“Well, pray again, Suga. You will receive Matthias’s death.” The man shows Sugawara a note that has numbers written: 20:4. Sugawara widened his eyes as he realized what the man plumbed on the floor. The man walked out through the window, waving at him.

“Ahhh!” Sugawara tried to run away while tapping himself that had a fire. The gas that has been spilled on the ground of that room prepared for him to be burned alive. He was getting so much pain by the heat that he didn’t realize where he was going. He got out of balance and let himself fall from the second’s deck of the house.

Sugawara died in the blaze.

Meanwhile, Nishinoya woke up with a strenuous head after getting hit in front of the attic’s door. He looked around and tried to remember what just happened to him. When he recalls the situation, he immediately scudded back to where he left Kenma.o

He found the door opened that almost gave him relief but seeing the big flame coming out of that room made him scrape inside.

“Kenma!” He tried to go inside while calling out Kenma’s name but the room presented a human form without its shell and getting burned by the fire too, stopping Nishinoya. He wagged his head while walking away from that room. He ran back to the room where he could call for Sugawara and Hinata but when he opened the door, he just found Kageyama’s dead body.

“Hinata, Suga-san!?”

His voice echoed to his own house as he cried with his remaining friends. When he stepped down from the upper deck, he found a burned body on the floor that let Nishinoya end his search.

“Su-Sugawara-san…”

Nishinoya shouted out the sickness of witnessing everything. He didn’t give another shit to the fire that continues to burn the house. He was just too tired of everything. He’s not ready to admit that the most unexpected person in their group could be the one to kill everyone.

“Shoyo, how could you?” He asked himself how an innocent man could like Hinata Shoyo would make this kind of massacre.

Nishinoya slowly stood up and got something that he can use as a defense if Hinata will come to him. He took the coat holder from the side of the entrance door and searched for his phone. He found it beside the other phones that Kenma used to check the messages. He left it in there so he could at least lessen the worry he had. He also put Hinata and Kenma’s phone in there after getting dropped by Hinata.

He opened his phone that exactly rang together with Hinata’s phone. He furrowed his eyebrows when he suddenly heard it. He thinks twice if he’ll open his phone or Hinata but seeing Asahi’s name on his phone gives him hope.

“Asahi-san!”

“You’re alive!” He heard his lover’s voice that made him happy. Of course, help will come. He almost forgot about that.

He didn’t know what to say. His tears just drop on their own by hearing Asahi’s voice. Nishinoya took Hinata’s phone before walking near the entrance of his house.

The door opened and Nishinoya was about to jump towards his lover when a big box came up in front of him. The box that Kenma and Kuroo brought but it has a torn wrapper.

“How did that thing…” Nishinoya’s words were cut off by how the box slowly fell on the ground that opened the top and gave him an unexpected present inside. Just by looking at it, he shivered and got scared. He found a body with multiple knives on his torso, especially the legs, separated on its head; came out of the box.

Quivering Nishinoya closed his eyes as he heard the culprit’s voice.

“20:15, Matthew, died by stabbing to death.” the culprit announced.

“Why? Why did you…”

“No need to get scared, Nishinoya. You received a name too, right? Have you read it? John naturally died. You’re safe with me,” culprit slowly walked upstairs with his remaining things in his hands. Nishinoya didn’t follow looking at the man. He’s still shocked by what he found out.

“Every one of them died by how the 12 disciples died. I marked them with the verses they disobeyed from the 10 commandments. Daichi was Andrew who died by being crucified upside down, the first victim should be the first disciple. He always gave excuses to weekend hang out this year. Yachi as Thomas, Exodus 20:17. The woman who has her greediness in life and died through pierces. Exodus 20:14 for Tsukishima and Kuroo who cheated on Tadashi and Kenma without even repenting. They died how Peter and Paul died.”  
Nishinoya covered his ears and eyes as he couldn’t believe he was listening to his own lover’s voice telling those words. That’s not the Asahi he knows, he loves the most. Asahi would not hold a knife to kill his friends or even other people.

“Tadashi’s code, Exodus 20:12. The one who chose to disobey his parents for staying in a relationship with his cheating lover. Disgusting kind of child. If he let himself tie with his parent’s arranged marriage, I should have let him stay away with this gathering to be safe but he died like Simon.”

“Exodus 20:17, Kiyoko died like James. I am a little guilty about killing the kid too but God will understand. Punishment for false accusation on what I am doing gave her the death. Her eyes kept accusing me until she dies. I can’t fussy with that.”

“Here’s the great part. I didn’t know I needed to kill Kageyama by stabbing him with potassium cyanide. He should have been tortured to death like Philip. Kenma’s perception has some try and error sometimes. Exodus 20:3, he’s too full of himself.”

“Do you know Nathaniel? Also known as Bartholomew. Kenma who has a great perception didn’t use his mind to stop his mouth from using God’s name in nonsense curses. The verse has given: 20:7. Meanwhile, Sugawara-san has a strong faith in different gods and idols ‘till he dies. He should have prayed to the right god so he could at least take pity from the real one and give him some water to turn the fire away, right? Geez. I didn’t know how he could, he just tried to turn it off by himself without getting help from his idols.”

Asahi tied something on the highest railings of the house. He dropped the spare paper he used as a verse for Sugawara before killing him. Exodus 20:4

“Exodus 20:15 for the next victim. I planned to save Hinata since I understand how that kid’s determination plays at his head. Though he was always trying to steal titles since he played volleyball, I did appreciate it. He has the power to change his destiny. But my god won’t allow me to unfinished this. He assigned everyone to be saved by having this.”

“Now, look up,” Nishinoya heard Asahi’s command. He still can’t move out of the unavailing hope from his lover. He thought at least Asahi can be saved even if he died here but the result was that the one who prayed to be saved is the one who killed everyone.

“Look up, Nishinoya. You did nothing wrong, baby. You should be proud of it.”

Little by little, Nishinoya looked up and found Asahi sitting on the railings, showing his marked arm with the verse of 20:13, and had a rope on his neck.

“I’ll die like Judas, baby. I disobeyed Exodus 20:13.”

“Asa-Asahi…” Nishinoya coughed as the smoke of the flaming surrounding started to widen. The fire rises too hot and the smoke becomes too thick. The quick blaze travels quickly and keeps on demolishing Nishinoya’s house.

“I love you, Nishinoya.”

“Asahi!”

Nishinoya ran to the stairs to stop Asahi from hanging himself but before he could reach halfway upstairs, Asahi jumped. The fire made him slow more because of the smoke that keeps on suffocating them.

Nishinoya continued running towards the railings where Asahi was still wagging because of hard breathing. Nishinoya tried to untie the rope but it was too tight. He even tried to push the railings when he saw the corner was not fully detached anymore but he had no strength left after observing all the information that stressed him. 

“Asahi, take my hand! Please, hold on to my hand! Don’t die! Please, I’m begging you! Asahi!”

While reaching out Asahi’s hand, the railings he was trying to push earlier broke down by the fire. They both fell on the ground where Sugawara’s corpse was. Nishinoya hit his back and head. He felt the hot wood from behind and something fell from above that made him snapped out of consciousness.

‒

“Tanaka!” Ennoshita called Tanaka who’s busy fixing the flower on his late wife’s tomb. He stood up and faced the other man who’s gasping for air after running to meet him.

“Merry Christmas, bro! You should let yourself be exhausted when it’s a happy day!” He jokingly said. Though his heart still has a heavy feeling for what celebration of the year again reminds them of what happened.

“Baldy, you should have answered your phone when I called you!”

“You called?” He asked. Ennoshita slapped his forehead for expecting something from Tanaka but nothing.

“What’s wrong? Is there something important to know?”

Ennoshita sighed and stood up straight to meet Tanaka’s eyes. After a deep breath before speaking, he spilled the tea.

“They found Nishinoya.”

When Tanaka processed the news on his head, he accidentally pushed Ennoshita when he started running out. Ennoshita called him but he didn’t stop. He needs to see their friend who went missing for years.

“Fucking 5 years, Nishinoya! You dimwit!”

Tanaka saw Kinoshita and Narita at the entrance, waiting for them. Tanaka hopped up inside the car and waited for Ennoshita to come in before they moved the car.

It’s been 5 years since the massacre happened. They at least determined the corpses from the burning house when they asked for the test. They hired the greatest investigator to know what could have happened there before the house was eaten by the fire. There’s a 90 percent of getting the result possible if they will find the missing person from the line up of the people who were originally in there.

They are all trembling with mixed emotions; scared, angry, worried, and also happy for the news. They all waited for the moment to meet Nishinoya again. God knows how hard they prayed, asking for their friend’s safety. God is giving it now.

But when they arrived at the police station and found him, they saw Nishinoya who was not the same.

A man with a cuff on his hand, sitting at the side of the investigation room, looks like nothing but a statue. He has a burned scar on his right face through his neck. He also really pale thin, just staring blankly to nowhere.

“We tried to talk to him but he never answered. He was found at the burned house attic by a discovery channel team from the YouTube industry.” An officer said. The four men ran towards their friend to comfort him. They all started to tell how much they are worried about him and how happy they are to see him alive. Even Tanaka couldn’t fight the feeling of being grateful to see his best friend alive after what happened. They chose to ignore the negative things they could give and let Nishinoya trigger. They just wanted to take good care of him now and move on with their friend. Nishinoya needs them now and no one shares his trauma besides those who also suffered emotionally from the incident.

**Author's Note:**

> #KodzushiHalloweenChristmasChallenge  
> Posted by: Hidreaamy Soo  
> Link:https://www.facebook.com/hidreammy.soo/posts/127550605817747


End file.
